1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle without an axle, and, more particularly to a propulsion system, a suspension system, and an energy storage system for an electric vehicle having an axleless suspension system.
2. Discussion
The great majority of vehicles today are designed to include a centralized source of propulsion and a transmission to transfer the output from the centralized source of propulsion to the drive wheels in order to propel the vehicle. While this design has proved suitable for several years, it raises several considerations which must be addressed in every vehicle. In particular, the transmission system for transferring mechanical output from the centralized source of propulsion to the individual drive wheels typically includes gear boxes, drive shafts, axles, and sometimes transfer cases. All these components add considerable weight to the vehicle, as each are typically fairly sturdily built. Further, routing these components from the centralized power source to the particular drive wheels requires considerable design effort. Interior vehicle space must often be sacrificed in order to properly route these components. Further, longitudinal frame rails of a chassis, particularly in a truck, often must be diverted from a preferred linear arrangement to accommodate these components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide various design improvements to a vehicle in order to substantially reduce the above-discussed design compromises.